Out of the Captain's Shadow
by Denise
Summary: A look at the Muir family ten years after they came to Gull Cottage


Out of the Captain's Shadow

by Denise Rushton

Jonathan looked out from the widow's walk at the scene below him. It was a balmy day in May, and he watched as his mother did some weeding in her garden, and as Candy pulled up in her car and parked it on the side of the road in front of Gull Cottage. It seemed to Jonathan like a weight was lifted from her shoulders as she leaped out of car and ran towards their mother, exclaiming joyfully that her finals were over at last. Her sophomore year at the University of Maine had been difficult, but now it was as if she had been freed from prison as she skipped around the yard, only slowing up long enough for her mother to give her a hug and kiss.

I sure am looking forward to feeling like that myself, thought Jonathan enviously, but he knew that feeling wouldn't come until he got the guts to be up front with his family about his plans. His high school graduation wasn't for another month yet, and he was dreading his final exams. Unlike Candy, he was not a very good student and no scholarships would be awaiting him at graduation time. His mom made a decent living with her writing, but it was not enough that she could easily afford the tuition. Plus, he really was not sure he wanted to go to college at all, much less right out of high school.

Carolyn Muir had always wanted a college education for her children, and had done her best to instill that same desire in her offspring. Both she and her late husband Richard were college graduates, and she knew that Richard would have insisted on Jonathan's attendance at a fine university. However, Richard was a distant memory, especially for Jonathan. On Jonathan's 15th birthday, Carolyn had given him Richard's gold watch as a present, and at that time asked the boy what he remembered of his father. She was not pleased to learn that it was not much. 

As far as Jonathan was concerned, the man he considered to be his father was Captain Daniel Gregg, the ghost of Gull Cottage and a de facto member of the Muir family for the 12 years since they had moved to Maine. Many was the night that Jonathan thrilled to the exciting tales of Captain Gregg's adventures on the high seas. The Captain was everything a boy could want in a father, and the two grew very close during their activities together. It was the Captain who taught Jonathan how to fish, to navigate by the stars, to use a sextant; and most importantly through his example, taught him how to be a man.

So it was natural for Jonathan, in thinking about his future, to consider the closest thing he could find to the Captain's life—the military. In doing so, however, he did not want to follow directly in the Captain's footsteps and go into the navy. In the spirit of competitiveness a son would feel towards his father, he wanted to go him one better. Jonathan had read that the Marine Corps was the toughest branch of the service, and so it was on the Marines that he set his sights.

But how to tell Mom, Jonathan thought with dismay. She wasn't going to be happy with his choice of a military career at all, and mentioning that the Marines were the toughest branch of all was sure not going to impress her. He had made up his mind, though—he had to tell the family tonight, now that his enlistment papers were complete. He had tagged a ride into town with Candy that morning to complete the final paperwork and swearing in, and hitched a ride back home that afternoon.

"Got a lot on your mind, Jonathan?" As usual one never heard when the Captain was going to pop in, and Jonathan nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice. It certainly wasn't that he was scared of Captain Gregg, but he had been so lost in thought that he would have been surprised at any noise behind him. "Well?" continued the Captain expectantly, when Jonathan did not reply. 

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders and looked down, evading a direct answer to the question, "Captain, would you join us at the dinner table tonight? I have something I have to tell Mom and everyone."

"What, a surprise? Come on lad, you can tell me," cajoled the Captain, but Jonathan stood resolute and would not say anything further. As the strapping lad descended the stairs to enter his room in the attic, the Captain looked at him quizzically. He knew the lad well enough to know that something serious was on his mind.

Jonathan sat on his bed and was looking over the enlistment paperwork again as he heard Martha's call to summon the family to the dinner table. He casually tossed the papers on his night table and left for the kitchen. Once he left the room, the Captain materialized and looked at the papers lying there. It did not take much effort to read them as Jonathan had left them face up, and Captain Gregg knew that soon there would be a major storm brewing. He dematerialized to travel to the kitchen, as he knew that Jonathan would need all the support he could get.

"Good Lord, Jonathan, do you have to sound like a herd of elephants when you come down the stairs?" Carolyn greeted her son as he ducked through the door. Captain Gregg had been a tall man in his day and built the house to accommodate his size, but he too was now dwarfed by the 6'5" Jonathan. Every passageway in the house was a couple of inches too short for Jonathan and it was still a source of some amusement to his rather petite mother to watch him duck under each doorway.

"Make yourself useful, bring the soup tureen to the table, little brother," Candy ordered with a slightly teasing note in her voice. Jonathan did so, but not without a gentle poke in his sister's side as he went past her. "Knock it off you two," admonished Martha, "I don't want that clam chowder all over the floor—oh, good evening Captain."

"Hi Captain Gregg," Candy greeted the ghost as he pulled up a seat, and asked, "Will you be joining us for dinner?" The Captain replied in the affirmative and Carolyn set him a place at the table, giving him a smile as she brushed past him. Life had become so much more pleasant for her since the Captain had revealed that he could eat and drink, not to mention perform a few other "human" activities.

"I wouldn't miss your clam chowder for anything, Martha," the Captain offered as his excuse to be at the table, not that he needed one—he was always a welcome addition at the table. 

"Why, thank you. It certainly will be nice to have the whole family in one place for a change. If it isn't Candy staying late at school, its Jonathan staying after for sports," replied Martha.

Finally, everyone got to sitting down and Carolyn ladled out the thick chowder to each person. The delicious aroma wafted around the room as the family began eating—all but Jonathan. After a couple of bites, he put his spoon down and started toying nervously with a piece of bread, unnoticed by all but the Captain as Candy went into the gory details of her physics final.

When Candy finished her story, Carolyn turned to Jonathan, "Speaking of college, have you spoken to your guidance counselor about your college applications? It's strange that we haven't heard anything back yet."

This wasn't the way Jonathan wanted to broach the subject, but he realized that he had to seize the opportunity. "Mom, I'm not going to hear from any colleges," he said bluntly, "for the simple reason that I didn't apply to any colleges. I decided to join the Marine Corps."

The color drained from Carolyn's face as she dropped her spoon, and she silently listened as the Captain offered his heartiest congratulations, and Candy a little less enthusiastically offering hers. Then Carolyn rose from her seat and said in a tone foreign to all seated at the table, "There's nothing to congratulate Jonathan for, because he's not going into the military. I forbid it."

Choosing his words carefully, not wanting to hurt his mother but knowing he had no choice, Jonathan pursued the issue, "Mom, I don't think I explained this correctly." Carolyn was about to say something else but he put up his hand to silence her and continued, "Mom, please. Today I signed the papers and was sworn in. Officially, as of this moment, I am in the Marine Corps, and nothing you say is going to change that." 

He watched sadly as his mother dropped back into her seat in a state of shock and a single tear slid down her cheek, "But what about our plans?" she asked plaintively. Jonathan got out of his chair and knelt by Carolyn's seat, "Mom, those were really your plans, not mine. You know I'm not a very good student, and I'm not interested in college right now. I need to do this, so I can find out what I want to do with the rest of my life." 

"If there's a war and you get killed, you won't have a "rest of your life" to find out anything about!" retorted Carolyn angrily, and she threw back her chair and stormed out of the room. Jonathan was about to follow her, but Martha took hold of his arm to hold him back. The next thing the family heard was the front door slam behind Carolyn. A moment later, the Captain dematerialized, only to reappear on the widow's walk, and he watched Carolyn stalk angrily down to the beach.

"My brother the Marine," said Candy, breaking the stunned silence by trying out the sound of the words. She was surprised at her little brother's news, but could understand it. I guess he's not really my "little brother" anymore, she thought as she hugged Jonathan. "You've got to do what you've got to do," she told him supportively, and reached up to ruffle his shoulder length mane of unruly blond hair, "I guess all of this is going to be the first to go."

"I suppose so," Jonathan said with a sheepish grin, and then looked at Martha as she stood by the sink to start washing the dishes. Though there was plenty of food left, it was understood that dinner was over. He carried the tureen to the sideboard and put his hand on Martha's shoulder, "What do you think about what I did?" he asked as he gently turned her around.

"You know, I think of you kids as if you were my own grandchildren. But you're not, and I know it's not my place to interfere, but I'm going to say my piece anyway. It just seems to me that you should have discussed this with your mother, she has sacrificed **_everything_** for you kids."

"I know it, and that's why I didn't want to tell her until this was definite. You know I'm not much for school—it would be a total waste of her money to spend it on tuition for me, and she would have, you know it. And I want to see the world, and I guess also to prove myself." 

"Prove yourself to who?" Martha asked, "You don't have to prove yourself to us, we love you the way you are."

Jonathan frowned, deep in thought, and then words he had scarcely been able to admit to himself came out. "I know you all love me, but it's been kind of tough growing up in the shadow of the Captain, to wonder if I'd ever measure up to him as a man—I don't expect you to be able to understand."

Martha mulled over the words, and said simply, "Yes, I can understand in a way. It's amazing, how a man who died over a century ago can so dominate this home."

Unbeknownst to Jonathan and Martha, and Candy who was listening by silently, the Captain had heard this discussion. He had returned once he ascertained that Carolyn wasn't going to do anything foolish like drive in her irate condition, but decided to remain invisible to Martha and the kids. As often happens to eavesdroppers, he was not thrilled with what he overheard. He had not realized until that moment that it had been difficult for Jonathan to grow up with him around, and figured the best thing he could do for Jonathan at that point would be to smooth things over for him with Carolyn.

As Captain Gregg soon discovered when he appeared beside Carolyn, that course of action was a mistake. Immediately on seeing him, she lambasted him loudly for what she considered the Captain's role in Jonathan's enlistment.

"**_Blast_** it, Captain, how dare you fill his mind with all that nonsense about heroics on the high seas. He's not going to have any future now—he'll be lucky if he's not killed. This is all because of your influence, you probably put him up to defying me by not going to college!" Carolyn's tirade continued in this vein for at least ten minutes, during which the Captain's attempts to calm her down so they could have a rational discussion were overridden. 

Finally, unbidden, tears sprang to her hazel eyes and she gasped for air to begin her tirade anew. The Captain used that moment of silence to state his case, and to make sure he would be uninterrupted he clamped one hand over Carolyn's mouth and used the other to circle her shoulders and hold her in place. Her eyes widened in rage as she thrashed about in an attempt to free herself from his grasp.

"No, Madame," he began in a forceful tone, "I did not tell Jonathan to join the Marines or any other branch of the armed forces. I only found out about his decision only minutes before you did, and that was just because I saw the enlistment papers on his night table." Carolyn could see from the Captain's face that he was telling the truth, and that knowledge calmed her down a little. Feeling her body begin to relax under his hold, he removed his hand from her mouth, and used it to brush her tears away. Continuing, he reminded her, "You know that I have always supported you with the children, and fully respect that you wanted them both to go to college."

"But he won't do that now," Carolyn interrupted sadly. In reply, Captain Gregg opined, "You don't know that. His enlistment is only for four years. He can save some money during that time, and also have the GI bill pay for some of his tuition. But whatever course Jonathan charts for his life, it's his to make. He's an independent person, much like you, whether you want to admit it or not. You raised him that way, now it's time to let him make his own decisions."

Carolyn shook her head, not wanting to acknowledge the wisdom in the Captain's statement. "But why the Marine Corps, why didn't he just get a job in town. Why did he purposely pick the most dangerous thing he could find?" 

"Carolyn, I just heard him tell Martha that he did this in part to 'prove himself.' Jonathan was a boy growing up in a house full of women, and we both know that I couldn't fully take the place of a real, live, flesh & blood father. Lord knows I did what I could, but maybe he needed a physical male presence in his life. Perhaps I should have let you marry one of those men who used to come around here for you."

"I've never heard such garbage. Now you sound like a chauvinist pig, Captain. Jonathan has had a 'physical male presence' in his life. He's been around Claymore, and Norrie, and…" Carolyn countered, realizing as the words left her lips how lame her argument was, and finally managed to wrest herself completely from his grip and turn away. But she couldn't deny that it was probable the Captain was right, and the guilt she felt at what she interpreted as a criticism of her parenting skills brought her anger and frustration bubbling back to the surface. The Captain unfortunately picked that moment to regain his restraining hold on her shoulder to turn her back around to look at him, and Carolyn's hand flashed out in an attempt to slap him across the face.

As the specter had time to see her hand coming, he dematerialized to the point where her hand went cleanly through his face, which she could infuriatingly still see before her. Adding to her rage, Captain Gregg couldn't suppress a short burst of laughter at her failed attempt. At the end of her rope, a loud sob broke out from Carolyn's lips and she ran away from him, screaming over her shoulder, "Stay away from me! I never want to see you again!"

Realizing that he had crossed the line with Carolyn, Captain Gregg started after her to apologize but realized that she'd be better off alone for awhile, and he walked back to the house, watching Carolyn in the distance.

It was only when her heart felt as if it was about to explode that Carolyn stopped, and fell to her knees in the sand gasping for breath between sobs. Finally, she found the strength to get up and walk over to a large rock to sit on. The tears still ran down her cheeks as she sat, and she looked out to the ocean waves crashing almost at her feet, feeling as if with each ebbing wave, her children were moving further and further from her.

Was I wrong not to marry again? Of course the Captain couldn't be all that Jonathan needed in a father figure, why didn't I see that! I've totally failed Jonathan, and now he'll get killed. And Richard, he was always so against the military and violence, he must be spinning in his grave seeing how I've messed up with our son. Just because the Captain was all I needed in a male in my life doesn't mean he was enough for Jonathan. My son's life is destroyed because I was selfish. Each guilty thought was a knife stabbing into Carolyn's heart, and she sat there, inconsolable.

As the Captain walked back to the house, he saw Jonathan heading towards him. As the two men met, he saw that Jonathan was carrying Carolyn's jacket, which she failed to take in her rush to leave the house. "How's Mom?" inquired Jonathan. "Not too good," answered the Captain, and he told Jonathan of his failed attempt to console Carolyn. Jonathan shook his head—he never dreamed that his mother would get quite this upset about the matter, and it made him unsure of his next move.

"I'll take it to her," offered the Captain, motioning towards the jacket, having sensed Jonathan's ambivalence. "I'll just drop it down next to her and she'll never see me."

"No," replied Jonathan, "I've got to deal with this now. I guess I was wrong in not being up front with Mom, but I've always thought in the back of my mind that she didn't really want to let us grow up. What I did, I guess, was to act like the child she expected me to be, but now I've got to act like an adult and work this matter out with her.

With new respect in his eyes for Jonathan, the Captain reached up and patted him on the shoulder and pointed him in the right direction. About ten minutes later, Jonathan caught up to where his mother was seated.

"I suppose that I'm the last person you want to see, but I'm not leaving until we've settled this." started Jonathan as he gently draped the jacket over his mother's shoulders. Carolyn looked up in surprise, she was so lost in her thoughts that she had not heard her son's approach. She had been crying so hard that words were caught in her throat, and Jonathan continued, "I was wrong. I should have told you straight off that I wanted to join the Marines. I've wanted to enlist ever since junior high, but it was something I never felt that I could talk to you about."

With a sob, Carolyn interjected, "But if your father was still alive, you could have spoken to him about your dreams. I **_did_** fail you when I didn't remarry and give you a new father. Captain Gregg was enough for me, and I selfishly thought he was enough for you."

"**_WHAT_?!?** I didn't mean that at all. I didn't talk to anyone about this, not even Captain Gregg, and he was everything a father could be to me. I couldn't talk to you about this because I knew you wanted me to go to college, and I just didn't want that, not now—maybe not ever. But I should have done it anyway, I knew you wouldn't be happy with my news but I never thought you'd take it this badly. I'm so sorry, Mom, please forgive me." Jonathan's pleading eyes looked into Carolyn's and a tear ran down his cheek and his voice cracked when he continued, "Mom, I need your support now more than ever. Being a Marine is going to be tough and I have to know that you're with me on this. I know you don't like my decision, but I want you to respect my right to make it."

It took a minute for Carolyn to compose herself enough to be able to reply to her son's heartfelt plea, "Jonathan, I'll **_always_ **be behind you. We were both wrong—I didn't take the time to find out what you wanted to do with your future. I always assumed you wanted to follow in your father's footsteps and go to college, even though your grades weren't the best. But I'm going to miss you so much!" Jonathan reached out and took his mother in his arms.

"I'll miss you too, but I love you always," he reassured Carolyn, and placed a kiss on her forehead. She reached up to stroke his cheek, and felt the blond stubble on his face. Can this really be my little boy, she thought in awe, how could he have grown up so quickly? For a second, his face was transformed in her mind's eye into the little boy she so dearly held in her heart. She recalled that look on his face when he made the decision about the composition he wrote for that contest—was that when he started growing up and away from her?

"I love you too," Carolyn replied huskily, "You're everything I could ever want in a son. But please promise me you'll be careful."

"I will, Mom, I'll make you proud of me." and the pair walked back to Gull Cottage.

Later that evening, when Carolyn returned to the room she shared with the captain, she found him standing by the telescope. Before she could say a word, Captain Gregg turned to her.

"Madame, I was astonished to finally meet the woman with the nerve to raise her hand to me. That's why I laughed, I always knew you had spunk but I didn't realize until tonight just how much of it you had. I assure you, my laughter wasn't directed to your predicament with Jonathan."

"No, Captain, your behavior needs no excuse, mine does. I just wanted to find someone else to blame for Jonathan's decision because I couldn't face the fact that the fault might lie with me. It just hurt so much that he didn't tell me before he acted, and that his ideas for his future could be so different from mine. And it made me so mad when you understood all of this and I didn't. Do you think you can forgive me?" Carolyn said with a hopeful smile.

"Avast there, there's nothing to forgive, Carolyn," he said softly, and crossed the room and took her in his arms. "I know how much you want only the best for your children. You don't see it now, but I think Jonathan will make an excellent Marine, and I think it will give him a direction for his future. College isn't for everyone, you know.

"Oh, Daniel, I just want to forget this day ever happened." She gazed searchingly into his kind eyes as she spoke the name she only used when they were in private, and sighed, "Make me be able to forget." The Captain took his cue and bent his head to hers. Soon she was lost in his embrace, forgetting everything except the feel of his mouth and body pressed against hers, and the way he caressed her body.

**************

The time passed by. Jonathan's high school graduation was a happy day for all the inhabitants of Gull Cottage, and the day two weeks later when he left for boot camp at Parris Island was a bittersweet one. Jonathan had expressed the wish to say goodbye to the family at Gull Cottage, and arranged for his friend Tommy to drive him to the Schooner Bay station to start the first leg of his long journey.

Candy and Martha said tearful goodbyes, which made Jonathan's throat choke up. Next was the Captain, and he said simply, "I know you'll act with honor, son." "I will," Jonathan replied simply.

Finally it was Carolyn's turn. "Jonathan, I promised myself I wouldn't cry," she said huskily, and swallowed back some tears and regained her composure with a small smile on her lips. "Just come home safe, and always remember that I love you." Looking into her eyes, Jonathan let out a choked back sob and bent to hug his mother. They stood hugging each other for about a minute, and then Jonathan abruptly let her go, kissed her cheek, grabbed his duffel bag and ran over to Tommy's car, which had just pulled up.

They waved at him until they couldn't see the car any more. After a minute or two, Candy and Martha left Carolyn on the steps by herself, and the tears she had bravely held back in front of her son finally flowed unchecked from her bright eyes as she looked down the empty road. However, she wasn't really alone, her mind's eye took her back ten years to the memory of her little blond boy running up that same dirt path, his chubby hand filled with wildflowers that he presented to her with all the charm only an eight year old could have. 

The months went by, and life at Gull Cottage went on. Candy went back for her junior year at the University of Maine, and all of the family except for the Captain went to Parris Island to watch Jonathan graduate from basic training. He had done so well that he was promoted to the rank of Lance Corporal upon graduation, Carolyn related proudly to the Captain on her return home. "You would hardly recognize him, he's so grown up and, well, different. He's got muscles on his muscles, and there's a certain air of maturity about him," she detailed proudly as the pair dallied over a glass of Madeira. 

In the back of her mind again was the nagging question of why Captain Gregg himself did not attend the ceremonies, but he so abruptly declined when she first brought it up and made it clear that he did not want her to pursue the matter. So it turned out that Jonathan did not get to see the Captain at all before he was shipped out to perform guard duty at an American embassy in South America. But as he so stoically noted in his letters home, he had to go where the Corps needed him, and his infrequent time off was not for long enough that he could go home, even for Christmas. Jonathan's absence left a note of sadness over the usually festive holiday season at Gull Cottage.

Time went on and spring finally came. One Friday in early April Carolyn made a trip to the mailbox to retrieve the mail, and was gladdened to find a letter from Jonathan. As was the family's custom, they waited until all members were together to read it, which was at dinner that evening. In it Jonathan wrote that he had just achieved the rank of Corporal and he detailed the many seaside activities in which he was able to engage in his spare time. In an offhand note, he mentioned about a female Marine he was casually dating, and sent a picture of himself with his buddies at the beach. He looked very muscular and tan, but they still couldn't get used to the look of his sandy hair in a crew cut. 

"At least he didn't get a tattoo," Candy joked, looking at the photo. "Bite your tongue," Martha replied wryly, and Carolyn rolled her eyes heavenward in silent thanks for small favors.

After dinner, Carolyn took the letter into the parlor to read it again, and when she finished she walked to the fireplace and took down the formal photograph of Jonathan taken during his basic training. She still couldn't get over how much he had changed in the year since he left home. The unsmiling, determined look on his face—he definitely looked older, and not at all like the Jonathan I'm used to, she mulled aloud as she idly fingered the photograph. "Yes, the military made him grow up fast," said the Captain's voice behind her, reading her mind. 

She turned to answer him, but then her attention was called to a knocking on the door, and the sound of Candy running to answer it as she was expecting some friends to pick her up for a night out. She stood in place, listening to the sound of voices, an unfamiliar male voice saying something she couldn't quite make out, and then Candy called out for her. Carolyn could tell from the sound of Candy's voice that something was wrong.

Carolyn entered the foyer and was greeted by the sight of two uniformed Marine officers in the doorway, and a horrible feeling of foreboding filled her. "How may I help you," she asked automatically, reaching out to hold onto Candy's shoulder to steady herself.

"Mrs. Muir, I am Major Saunders, and this is Lieutenant Decker." Clearing his throat uneasily, Saunders continued, "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you about your son, Corporal Jonathan Muir. Perhaps we can go inside and sit down?"

Carolyn could feel the Captain's invisible hand clutching her elbow to guide her and the group walked into the parlor and sat. "Ma'am…, uh…" Major Saunders began hesitantly, but Carolyn interrupted in a cold voice, "Just say it, straight out."

"Well, the embassy where your son is stationed has been taken over by insurgent rebels. He's alive, as far as we know, but he was shot defending the consulate. We don't know how badly he's been injured. All the people inside the building, along with your son, are being held as hostages."

Carolyn's hand flew to her mouth and she gasped in horror. She clutched Candy's hand as the young girl began sobbing. Wide eyed, Carolyn just stared at the officers, so many questions racing through her mind that she couldn't find words to voice them. Through the fog of shock that seemed to surround her, she heard Lieutenant Decker continue about how every effort was being made to save the hostages, and she heard the voices of Martha and Candy questioning him, but Carolyn sat in mute shock from the horrifying news.

"Mom, Mom?" Carolyn felt Candy shake her shoulder. Carolyn's eyes focused to the sight of her daughter's tear stained face, and then looked up into the faces of the two officers about to take their leave. She gave unthinking automatic answers when they told her to call on them if she had any questions or problems, and watched as Martha led them to the door.

Once they left, the Captain materialized and sat down next to Carolyn. At the sight of him, an idea popped into Carolyn's head—Captain Gregg could go to the consulate and save Jonathan and the other hostages with his ghostly powers. An irrational look of hope crossed Carolyn's face as she excitedly told the group of her idea, and she concluded by clutching Captain Gregg's arm, "Captain, I just know you can do it—you have to leave now and go help Jonathan."

Captain Gregg looked uneasily into the hazel eyes he so dearly loved. He realized with some trepidation that Carolyn was pinning all of her hopes on him, and didn't want to admit that he might not be able to carry out her wishes. He had never told her, for the simple reason that he was loath to admit to any weakness in himself, that his powers decreased the further he got from Gull Cottage. He knew he would be able to get there, but what he would be able to do when he got there was a big question. This was the very reason why he did not attend Jonathan's graduation at Parris Island.

He could tell that this would be the wrong time to admit to this problem, judging from the look of desperation on Carolyn's face, and he off-handedly replied that he would do everything he could to help Jonathan. He felt a personal responsibility besides, as he had long considered Jonathan to be his own son—maybe he was wrong, maybe there was something he could do.

He said a hasty goodbye to Candy and Martha, and then took Carolyn's hand and looked into her tear filled eyes. "I'll return as soon as possible, and I promise you that I'll do all I can for Jonathan," he vowed as he kissed her hand and disappeared.

The three women looked at each other and Candy gave voice to the thought that was on all of their minds—"He's got to save Jonathan, he's just **_GOT_** to!"

***************************

It took many exhausting hours for Captain Gregg to travel through the netherworld to the consulate, and he never felt more impotent in his life as when he finally arrived several hours before dawn the next day. Wearily, he walked invisibly outside the parameter of the building, peering through the windows, and finally found Jonathan with some of the others. Using what little strength he had, he materialized into the room. He saw that Jonathan's wound, which was in his thigh, was clumsily bandaged, and all the hostages were tied up. Pairs of the hostages, including Jonathan, were working feverishly to undo each others bonds, and just as Captain Gregg reached where Jonathan was sitting his hands came free. He quickly untied his partner and they worked to free the others.

When all the people were free of their bonds, Jonathan assumed the role of leader and organized the group with a plan to lure the guard into the room and knock him out with a chair. Limping to the door, Jonathan stood behind it as one of the others called for the guard. The unsuspecting man entered the room and Jonathan hit him over the head and knocked him out. One of Jonathan's friends grabbed the guard's pistol as Jonathan grabbed his sawed off shotgun, and the two moved through the halls, the Captain silently trailing them. Thought the Captain, it's lucky that Jonathan is on top of this, I barely had enough strength to walk through that blasted wall back there.

As it turned out, the Captain was not needed. Jonathan and his friend, coincidentally named Danny, managed to free the rest of the hostages. Working quietly and methodically under Jonathan's direction, the Marines captured rebel after rebel, and obtained more weapons and armed some of their newly freed fellow soldiers. Captain Gregg was filled with pride as he watched Jonathan acted every inch the heroic soldier. 

His pride turned to a feeling of horror when he saw a guard sneak out from the shadows and tackle Jonathan from behind, stabbing him in the arm as they fell to the floor. He was powerless to help as Jonathan struggled to gain control of the rebel's knife, and rammed it in his attacker's ribs when he finally did. 

Once all the insurgent rebels were locked up and the Marines finally took back control of the consulate, Jonathan limped to the front of the building and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the Captain standing there. In the uproar of soldiers and police running into the building, Jonathan managed to duck into an office with the Captain, and said nonchalantly, "It's about time you got here."

Captain Gregg raised an eyebrow in astonishment at Jonathan's casual attitude, which was cleared up once he continued, "After all the stuff that happened in the past day or so, I shouldn't be surprised about anything. Did you see the whole thing?"

"Yes, I did. You have turned out to be an even braver soldier than I knew you would be. How're your wounds?" the Captain inquired, looking at the blood still oozing from Jonathan's arm and thigh.

"Gosh, I had forgotten all about it. I've got to find a medic—are you going to stick around?"

"Actually I am, I'm going to have to regain my blasted strength. Coming down here took a lot out of me," the Captain replied, too exhausted to bother hiding the truth.

"Captain, are you okay?" said Jonathan with concern in his voice. It just hit him that the Captain looked as weak as the last time the Flying Dutchman blew into port back home, and how much effort it must have taken to make sure that he was alright.

"Belay that, lad, don't worry about me, I've just got to work up the energy to make it back home," replied Captain Gregg, but Jonathan was unconvinced by his cavalier attitude and told himself that he would have to find a way to get the Captain home. Fortunately, that would not be a problem. After the doctors examined Jonathan and treated the wounds, and conferred with his superior officers, it was decided that he should be flown home later that day to recuperate from his injuries.

"This works out great, Captain, you can fly home with me on the troop transport," advised Jonathan once he heard that he would be going home.

"Well, well—who would ever have thought that I'd ever need a blasted airplane in order to fly through the air," the Captain replied bemusedly.

**************************

After a sleepless night, Carolyn descended the stairs to the sound of some one knocking at her door. It was the two Marine officers, and this time they greeted her with the good news of Jonathan's release. Carolyn screamed out for Candy and Martha, and after retelling the happy news the women joined in a group hug and joyful tears.

The group sat down in the parlor and the lieutenant added that Jonathan would soon be home for his recuperation. It was only then that Carolyn thought to ask about Jonathan's injury, as the good news had pushed that thought temporarily from her mind—it was so overwhelming just to realize that her son was alive and free.

Major Saunders told the scant details of the injury about which he knew, that the bullet had passed through Jonathan's upper leg, fortunately not hitting the bone. He concluded by saying that it was lucky for everyone in the consulate that Jonathan had been able to act in spite of the pain he must have suffered in putting any weight or pressure on the leg, as he spearheaded the liberation of the hostages.

Now all three of the women were in a state of amazement at this additional news. Candy gasped, "My brother, he saved the hostages?!?"

"Yes," began Lieutenant Decker, "he managed to get free, and then he and his buddy Private First Class Daniel Maclennon lured a guard into the room. Jonathan knocked him out, they grabbed the guard's guns, and then surreptitiously went from room to room overpowering the rebels one by one and freeing the hostages." Major Saunders was about to interject information about the man Jonathan had to kill in self-defense, but then thought better of it—I'll leave the specifics for Jonathan to tell if he chooses. Carolyn smiled at the details—Captain Gregg got there in time to save Jonathan.

The officers stood to take their leave, but in parting mentioned that Jonathan would be flown home to the nearest airport and would arrive early that evening. Decker advised before they left that a car would be sent to pick up the family and would return them home once they met Jonathan's plane. Once the officers were out the door, Candy and Martha started running to and fro, straightening things up, planning a big dinner of Jonathan's favorite foods to welcome him home. Carolyn initially joined in, but later that afternoon she excused herself from the bustle, "I'll be back in a little while, but I just need a little time to myself."

Candy kissed her cheek, "Mom, take all the time you need. I know this has been hardest on you." Carolyn thanked them both and took her leave, heading for the beach.

Without planning it, she ended up at the same place where Jonathan had found her those many months ago. She sat on the same rock, once again alone. She spoke her thoughts aloud, unconsciously hoping that the Captain would materialize to talk to her. Until this moment, she thought that she had accepted Jonathan's decision, but the terror filled night she had just spent made her doubt her resolve.

"Oh, Jonathan, I tried," she cried somberly to the waves breaking at her feet, "but I just can't do this. I just can't stand the thought of you in danger, holding my breath waiting for news that you're all right." 

Unbeknownst to Carolyn, the plane containing Jonathan and the Captain was near enough by that time for the Captain to bid Jonathan a temporary farewell and materialize himself to Gull Cottage on his own the rest of the way. Appearing unnoticed at Carolyn's side, he heard her sorrowful words and replied, much to her surprise.

"Belay that madame, you can stand it and you **_will_** stand it, for Jonathan's sake. He acted like a true hero in that building—this country needs more men like him."

Stunned by the Captain's sudden appearance and strong words, it took a moment for Carolyn to recover. She answered back, "How can you say that? Do you want to have to run all over the world protecting him?"

"Mrs. Muir, clearly you did not hear me. Jonathan did not need my protection—he and his buddies did the work all on their own, and it's a lucky thing too. I was not able to help him one bit."

At the quizzical expression on Carolyn's face, the Captain continued with his confession, "I didn't want to disappoint you when you asked me to save Jonathan. I've known for a long time that my powers decrease the further I get from Gull Cottage. All I could do was watch—he does not need my protection ever again, nor does he need yours. He acted bravely and decisively, and I for one could not be prouder of him. What your son needs from you is your strength and love—I'm sure it was the thought of returning to his family in one piece that carried him through this crisis."

Coming to the conclusion of his impromptu speech, the Captain sat down next to Carolyn, putting his arm around her, and she rested her head against his shoulder in exhaustion, letting out a small sigh. After taking some comfort from his embrace, she asked Captain Gregg what had happened.

He replied, "Well, I don't want to steal Jonathan's thunder—it's his story to tell. Suffice to say, he acted bravely, and I would be damned proud to have had him aboard my ship."

As he said that, they heard a car drive along the road leading to Gull Cottage. "That must be the car the Major said would take us to the airport. You're coming with us, aren't you?"

No longer needing to hide the problem about his powers from Carolyn, the Captain agreed to go, and the pair walked quickly back to the house. 

*************************

Carolyn and the family were sequestered in a special area of the airport while waiting for Jonathan's arrival, as the powers that be did not want them or Jonathan to be harassed by the media. Through a large window, they finally caught sight of Jonathan descending the stairs from the plane using a crutch, and then he was put in a cart and driven to the area where the family was waiting with baited breath.

They fell upon him excitedly as he entered the room, kissing him and asking how he felt. Jonathan kissed and hugged each one in turn (with a surreptitious smile and nod to the Captain), and said, "Let's go, I can't wait to get home and have some real food for a change." He turned to Major Saunders who was standing in the background, snapped to attention the best he could with his bandages and crutch, saluted him smartly, and requested permission to leave, which was granted.

The group made its way to the car and were soon back to Gull Cottage. Martha busied herself in the kitchen while the rest went with Jonathan into the parlor. Captain Gregg produced a bottle of cognac that he had been saving for a very special occasion. As he said, "Nothing could be more special than the return of our hero," as he held his glass aloft and led the group in a heartfelt toast. 

Jonathan bowed his head modestly, and Candy joked that he was blushing. To cover himself, Jonathan called out, "Martha, please join us—have some of this cognac. It's great." Having gotten heating up the meal under way, Martha took him up on the invitation. No sooner did she sit down than some of Jonathan's friends came to the door and were invited in to join the party. Of course, at the arrival of strangers, Captain Gregg had to dematerialize and couldn't take an active role in the festivities, but he accepted that it was Jonathan's night and did not make his usual stink about it.

After about an hour, the dinner was ready and Jonathan shooed his friends out the door with a promise to hang out with them tomorrow—he just wanted to kick back and relax for the rest of the evening. After dinner Jonathan excused himself from the table and changed from his dress blues into an old sleeveless sweatshirt with a faded USMC emblazoned on the chest and an equally ratty pair of gym shorts, then limped out to the porch after taking another glass of the cognac. He settled in a chair and propped his injured leg on the railing, and just stared out on the crashing waves. 

After a little while Carolyn came to the door and just stared out silently at her son, secretly dismayed by the sight of the additional bandage on his upper arm, which had previously been covered by his uniform. When he finally felt her eyes on him and turned to her, she asked hesitantly, "Do you want to be alone? We can talk later."

"Oh no, Mom, please sit," he enthused, waving her over to the chair next to him, "It's been so long since we've had a chance to talk. It wasn't until I saw Gull Cottage that it really hit me how much I've missed this place." 

"I wish it was under different circumstances, but it's wonderful to have you back, even for a little while," Carolyn agreed.

"Yeah, if only for all of Martha's delicious cooking that I shoveled in at dinner tonight, but, oh yeah, I missed all you guys too." Jonathan teased, making Carolyn giggle and bemusedly observe that her food budget for the month went right out the window with that night's meal.

But then her tone got serious, and Carolyn asked if the Marine Corps was really treating him alright. "Yeah, Mom, they are. It's tough sometimes but I love the challenge. The hardest thing is missing the family and Schooner Bay and my friends, but besides that the whole experience is incredible. I wouldn't have missed out on it for anything."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence, looking out at the moon shining off the water, and then Jonathan turned to look at his mother again. "There's something I should tell you about. It's nothing definite yet but if it works out I hope you'll be pleased."

Carolyn, who recalled the last time Jonathan had news for her, felt her heart leap into her throat. But she nodded to show that she was listening and he continued.

"My CO, I mean my commanding officer, he's been impressed with my work, I guess. Well, anyway, he's recommended me for inclusion in the next class at the Naval Academy in Annapolis. If it goes through, I'll be going to college."

"Oh Jonathan," Carolyn threw her arms around her son and kissed his cheek, "What wonderful news! I am so happy for you." Just as the words left her mouth, Candy came bursting out the front door and ran down the steps to her car. "Don't wait up for me, Mom, I'll be home late! It's great having you back, Jonathan!"

"I'm glad, Mom," he continued with a smile once Candy took off down the road, "I was nervous about how you'd take it because it still means me being in the service, but when I graduate I'll be a Marine lieutenant instead of just a grunt. I know the school work will be hard but at least the drills will be a piece of cake compared to what the DI's put us through at boot. I think the most important thing I learned at Parris Island is that I can do anything if I try hard enough, even school work."

"Well, if there is anything **_I've_** learned from this experience it's that I have to have complete faith in you that you will make the right decisions about your future. I was shaken when I heard you were shot and taken hostage, but Captain Gregg said that he had never seen such bravery as he saw you display in leading the liberation of the embassy. Of course I'm happy that you might have a chance to go to college, but whether you're a corporal or an admiral, I'll always be proud of you." 

Carolyn leaned over to give her son's cheek a kiss and stroke his crew cut hair, but a question came to her mind and she could not resist asking, "Jonathan, not that it's any of my business, but why did you change your mind about college?"

"Oh, when I was in high school, I just didn't see the need for it. But now I realize it's an opportunity for me to become the best Marine I can be," he replied simply. 

On that note, Carolyn rose to leave the porch as she saw Captain Gregg materialize by the railing, "I'm going to go in now, it's a bit chilly out here for me. Plus, I think there's someone else who'd like a chance to be with you," she concluded, nodding her head in the Captain's direction.

"Hey, Captain, come on over. Mom, don't leave, grab a jacket and come back out," Jonathan invited but Carolyn demurred. "No, I'll see you before you turn in. I'll leave you two to have a little man-to-man chat."

The two men watched Carolyn disappear through the door, both with very different thoughts about the same woman running through their minds. Captain Gregg offered Jonathan a cigar, which he took with a grin, "Hey, thanks. How did you know I'd gotten into smoking a cigar every so often?"

"I didn't, but I was in the mood for one and figured I'd offer it," the Captain replied as he extended a light to the end of Jonathan's cigar. The two men pensively puffed on their cigars, and then Jonathan broke the silence.

"Captain, have I ever told you how glad I am that you're here, that you're around to look after Mom. If it wasn't for you being here for her, I don't think I could ever have signed up in the Corps and left her alone. I know Candy is around, but eventually she'll be moving out too. Sure, Martha's here but she's getting up there. I just want to thank you, it means a lot to me that you're looking out for Mom."

"Jonathan, there's no need to thank me—you are my family, the only one I ever had. I think of you and Candy as my children and your moth……," Captain Gregg trailed off awkwardly and Jonathan picked up on his meaning.

"Captain Gregg," Jonathan laughed, "Candy and me have known for years that you and Mom have some sort of 'thing' going on. We just wish for your sakes that a ghost could marry a mortal."

After giving the Captain a reassuring smile and taking another puff of the cigar, Jonathan continued in a pensive tone, "You know, Mom really came alive when we came to Schooner Bay and met you. I don't remember as much about it as Candy does, but we think Mom and Dad's marriage was really coming apart just before he was killed in that accident. I vaguely remember hearing them fight a lot, and she was always so sad. They probably would have gotten a divorce the way they were going and he'd have been out of my life anyway. I would have liked to have gotten to know my father more, but that wasn't meant to be. Even when I was little, I don't remember him bothering to do things with me all that much. I guess I got spoiled having you around whenever I needed you. Nothing against my birth father, but you're everything I ever wanted in a dad."

"Thanks, son," the Captain replied, using the word "son" tentatively. Jonathan smiled back at Captain Gregg, and then the two men looked out to the water, sipping their glasses of cognac and finishing their cigars. After about a half hour during which Jonathan told the Captain about his chance to go to Annapolis, and the Captain telling a few war stories about when he was in attendance at the Naval Academy, they finished their cognac and cigars. Jonathan stretched his injured leg, which had stiffened up a bit from sitting for so long, "Well, Captain, I think I'm going to rack out, I'm really wiped out. Have a good night."

"You go ahead, lad, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

*******************************

It was at the end of his two weeks at home that Jonathan got word that he was accepted into the Naval Academy Class of 1984, and it seemed the time flew by to the day when Carolyn, the Captain, Candy and her husband of nine months, Timothy and an elderly Martha all traveled to the academy to see Jonathan accept his commission and diploma.

As the family waited at a statue where they all agreed they would meet after the ceremony, Carolyn turned to Captain Gregg with a smile that showed she was beaming with pride.

"We certainly raised one terrific young man, Captain."

"Yes, Madame, we certainly did," he replied, as they both caught sight of Jonathan in his dress whites, running across the courtyard. He was waving his diploma and looked for all the world as exuberant as the six year old boy he was when he first came to Gull Cottage, so many years before.


End file.
